Into The Night
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see, how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance, Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,


_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,_  
_It was love from above, that could save me from hell,_  
_She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,_  
_how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,_

It was a dark night, the time I first saw her. She with her short blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She was young, only about sixteen at the time. Innocence surrounded her every fiber of existence as she practically ran through the streets of London. A young teenager learning the hard way to deal with the cold world and it's ways towards women. There was a certain fire to this girl, one of which I hadn't seen for many centuries. There was also something else to this girl, fear. She was afraid of whatever followed her into the night...

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance,_  
_Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,_  
_And we sang...  
_

She continued to run, her breaths coming in short pants. I decided to come out from the shadows where I lurked for hours on end and followed. My steps coming in almost the steady beat of a drum, the only sounds in London other than her ragged breaths and her own steps. It was a dance to me, to every step I took she would take two breaths and four steps. My own breath caught in my throat at the sight of a single tear drop falling from her rounded eyes. What was the cause of this tear? I didn't know, until I noticed that she was cornered in a back alley. I can still feel the anger I felt then, watching a group of four surround this innocent child. Or, what was to me a child. A young woman who could barely hold her own against a group of older, larger males. Or, that was what I had originally thought.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

With a glare and a sharp kick, one of the men were down for the count. I watched in amazement as his human female stood her ground, beating each male to a pulp. I stared, in disbelief this...creature possessed such...an element of surprise. Who would have guessed that this _human _would be able to handle her own. I watched, completely astonished and allowed myself to be seen. The surprise in her eyes, it was easy to see. How the fire in her soul faded into a flickering flame of resolve. She had the strength in her legs as a dancer would, and elegance in her movements like a ballerina. I let out a dark chuckle, eyes shining in sadistic delight as she kicked the fools who challenged her one last time. Suddenly, she looked over her shoulder into my eyes and all I could do was back away into the murky shadows. _This _was a girl that intrigued me. Her passion, her honor, it reminded me of the days when I fought for religion back in Romania.

"W-Who _are _you?" She asked meekly, a complete contrast to her actions of a few moments ago. "W-Why are you staring at me?"

"That, girl, is for you to find out another day. You shouldn't be out here on such a night. It can be-" I paused to grin, brilliant white teeth shining in the moonlight, "_dangerous..._"

_Like a piece of a puzzle that falls into place,  
You can tell how we felt from the looks on our faces,  
We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
_

Once seeing my grin, the girl's eyes widened. She backed up, her feet moving with the precision of a cat. I walked forward slowly, my feet in time with hers. Our eyes locked as we walked down the alley, her facing me and her back to the entrance of the dark alley whereas I faced her with my back to the inky blackness. A sudden breeze caught my large trench coat causing it to billow and rustle in the sudden gust, my fedora hat barely stayed on my head as I raised an arm to secure it. She turned her back to me, attempting to run away into the light of the empty London streets.

_This, I cannot allow._

I closed my eyes, feeling the air rush past me as I walked forward. Instantly, I felt her back pressed against me as I had pinned her to the wall of the alley. "You mustn't run from me, girl." I murmured into her ear, pressing her harder against the cold stone. "It vexes me, and you don't want to do that."

She struggled against me, but due to the strength I had inherited over the years I handled her with ease. It was clearly a shock to her that she couldn't escape from my grip, and she had managed to surprise me when she went limp in my arms. I gently placed my head on hers, her scent filling my nose as I could almost feel the sweet pure blood of a virgin coursing through her veins. It was so tempting...but I had to resist. This girl...something just made me want to keep her pure. Maybe there was to be future encounters with this girl.

But that would be weird right?

* * *

Right, I got bored. So, I wrote this. Lyrics are to the song Into the Night by Santana. I hope you enjoyed this. I will be adding chapters with different encounters for our red-clad vampire and our Seras. Next chapter, I will finish what happens here and then write the next encounter. Enjoy!

DarkSideOfTheLight


End file.
